Horoscopes are Rubbish, Right?
by Marsetta
Summary: Bronwen read her Horoscope, but it can't come true right? Fem!Ron, Fem!Harry, Male!Hermione. Part of my Bronwen Weasley series.


**Okay, this is a lot longer than I had planned. Hope you like it. **

_**EDIT! So, I realized that I didn't write in Ron's detention, so I fixed that up and added it. I also changed some words around and added/subtracted words here and there. **_

_**Mars**_

**I don't Own!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_'The mutual exploration of spiritual and intellectual ideas could bring you closer to friends and lovers. Fascinating discussions open new horizons to all participants. You may be overcome by the strong feeling of unity. By day's end, you could experience a strong spiritual longing to study whatever the topic of conversation was. Don't hesitate. It can only help you grow.'_

"What is this rubbish?" Bronwen asked her friends, who were sitting opposite her at the Gryffindor table.

"It's your horoscope for today. My mum sent them to me, I showed Harry hers, this one is yours." Troy narrowed his eyes, reminiscent or Prof. McGonagall when she was disappointed in someone. Ron just rolled her eyes and dropped the paper, the pictures didn't even move! Can you believe that?

"Whatever. Hey, can you help me with my potions essay?" She asked, grabbing a piece of bacon off her plate. Troy blanched at her.

"That is due today! In an hour, and you haven't finished it?" Ron blushed.

"Haven't started it actually." Before Troy could say anything more, a 'polite' cough interrupted them. Umbridge was now behind them, a ruler in hand, measuring the distance between them.

"You two are sitting a bit too close." She tutted. "Detention, tonight, 7 'o'clock. Mr. Granger will help Mr. Filch with his duties. Miss Weasley, please be in my office by 7. That is all." And she was gone, doing the same to others at all four tables, even a couple of Slytherins.

"Come on." Troy demanded, not looking at her as he left the table. Ron got to her feet to follow him, knowing that he was going to help her.

They got to the library in record time, madam Price didn't give them a second glance as they headed to the farthest corner from the door, where they would be hidden from view of the door.

"Now, get out your scroll, we don't have time to lose." The two of them worked on her paper quietly for a few minutes, before something caught her eye.

"You can make a potion to change looks permanently?" Ron asked, astonished. Her mind just kept getting blown as she continued with the book she had, potions that helped heal, potions that tracked things. She knew that potions were everywhere, but she never actually thought about them as useful. She started reading about what you could use in them, what the ingredients did, what the turning directions would do to change the properties. It was just so fascinating. She and Troy started whispering to each other about it, getting more excited as they continued.

All too soon, it was over. Troy looked at the time and groaned, they only had a few minutes until Potions class. Ron rolled up her parchment, it wasn't finished, not by a long shot, but it would have to do. The friends met Harry outside the library and made their way to class.

* * *

"Miss Weasley, please stay after class." Prof. Snape's voice was monotone, no emotion left his lips. Ron flinched as her classmates gave her sympathetic glances, at least, the Gryffindors did, the Slytherins either ignored her, or snickered at her discomfort.

Once the room was empty, Snape cleared his throat, gaining Ron's attention from the floor.

"What is this?" He asked, holding up a scroll, her essay.

"Er, my essay?" She shuffled in spot, she wanted to run, but knew that it would be pointless and would lose her house points.

"Yes. Where did you copy it?" Ron's eyes widened. He thought she cheated? It wasn't even half the length she needed, and he accused her of cheating?

"Nowhere. I wrote it in the library." She tried not to glare at him. He ignored her and opened the scroll.

"This is not of the same 'quality' as your previous assignments." He said 'quality' in a way that made her feel that he was mocking her.

"Well, that's because, er," She turned red, she didn't actually pay attention when she was writing out her previous essays. She just glossed over what the book said and wrote it down in her own words, pretty much word for word actually.

"Did you trick Mr. Granger into writing it for you?" And now she glared. She wouldn't try to trick Troy, he was too smart for that... and it would be rude.

"No, I wrote it. Can I go now? I'm going to be late." Ron just wanted to go, if she lost points then so be it.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for talking back to a teacher, and detention for cheating. Be here at 7." Ron wanted to pout, she didn't, but she wanted to.

"Yes sir." She turned to leave, but then remembered something.

"I have detention with Umbridge tonight at seven sir." She turned and looked at him with hope, she'd rather detention with Snape then Umbridge, which tells you a lot about Umbridge.

"What could you have possibly done to get detention so early in the morning." His voice was mocking her.

"Troy and I weresittingtoocloseat breakfast." She mumbled.

"I see. I will talk to her. Seven o clock Miss Weasley." Ron nodded and trudged up the steps, leaving the dungeon with a red face.

* * *

Harry and Troy were standing outside the door when Ron got there, the three hurried into the Charms classroom with no time to spare. Prof. Flitwick was just going over what they learned the day before. He was going to give them a test soon so she should be paying attention, but she looked down to see a note on her desk.

'was it bad?' Harry was looking at Flitwick, But Ron knew it was her, the lightning bolt over the i, which she started in third year to get on Snapes nerves and never stopped, was a dead giveaway.

'detention at 7 and -15points' Ron slipped the note onto Harry's desk when Flitwick turned. She waited for Harry's reply, Oh, she should remember that for her test, the note was on her desk again.

'sorry. anything i can help with?' Ron looked around, making sure no one was looking as she wrote her reply, Troy gave her a disappointed look before going back to the lesson.

'nah. i'm good. talk after class?' She slipped it to Harry and continued watching Flitwick as he demonstrated how to wave your wand correctly for that particular spell.

'ok.' She smiled and winked at Harry.

* * *

"So why did he keep you?" Harry asked immediately after class, the three friends had a free period before lunch, so they headed to the common room, where Troy had them study.

"He wanted to know if I cheated. Then gave me detention for cheating and took 15 points for back talking." Ron said, pouting as she and Harry sat on the couch.

"Why would he think you were cheating?" Harry had her potions book out, they had another essay due in less then a week, punishment for half the class forgetting to get theirs in/gave them incomplete.

"I think it was because she actually put some work into it this time." Troy told them from the armchair where he sat crosslegged with a book in his lap.

"It's not my fault. That book I was reading was interesting. Look," And she lifted the book she had now, "This is boring, it just goes on and on about the name and the origin of the plant, it doesn't say what it is used for or anything, now, the book I had, it told me what potions it would work in, why it would work, and what substitutes I could use and the differences it would make as well as the origin and all the different names it goes by. Much cooler than this." She snapped her current book closed and slumped over onto the couch.

"We can always go and get the book. Maybe we can find a few that will make sense." Harry closed her book as well. They both turned to Troy and watched him with wide eyes.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes as he got to his feet. He picked up the books that they had and stacked them all on the table before they made their way out of the tower and to the library.

* * *

They got the book, and five more in different difficulties. The one Ron had was Year 3 Potions and Ingredients. It started in year two and had one a year for the rest of them. Ron wondered why they didn't have them as part of the curriculum, but a look at the date confirmed that they were over thirty years old.

"We should get an encyclopedia just in case some of this information is outdated." Troy, ever the insightful one, insisted.

And that was how they found themselves, sitting in the far corner of the library, laughing silently and writing their essays a whole five days before they were due. A first for both Harry and Ron.

* * *

Ron sat at her seat, cleaning out a cauldron as her detention. It smelled horrible.

Snape watched as the girl grumbled with her work. He had to complete a few potions for Madam Pomfrey so he was currently standing behind a cauldron instead of behind his desk where he would normally be during detentions.

He stopped watching her and started to add ingredients, preparing ingredients, and mixing.

Before he knew it, Weasley had stopped her work with the cauldron and moved to watch him work.

"If you must stand there, hand me the slugs." He didn't look up, but he smirked when the girl jumped. She quickly grabbed the jar of slugs and passed it to him.

He didn't send her back to her seat as he explained what he was doing, she hung on to every word he said.

* * *

That night, Ron went to sleep at past midnight, the book she borrowed from the library was sitting on her nightstand and her eyes burned from lack of sleep.

She snuggled down into the sheets, thinking about all the different potions she wanted to try making, and she drifted into sleep, one last thought came to her just before she fell asleep.

_'The mutual exploration of spiritual and intellectual ideas could bring you closer to friends and lovers. Fascinating discussions open new horizons to all participants. You may be overcome by the strong feeling of unity. By day's end, you could experience a strong spiritual longing to study whatever the topic of conversation was. Don't hesitate. It can only help you grow.'_

* * *

**Good? Bad? Meh? **

**I liked it. A bit pointless... until you read the story that I am writing, but that isn't out yet. You might want to read it later, when it comes out. Just keep a look out for Ron and Snape in the character selection thingy. I might put Harry and Hermione as the other two, or Draco and Harry, or Hermione and Draco, or a different set of names, but Ron and Snape are for sures. **

**Anyways... I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Mars**


End file.
